The Water is Out of the Ocean
by aalikane
Summary: <html><head></head>Spoilers for 2x18, Born This Way.  My take on what should have happened in the Kurtofsky Principal's office scene.</html>


A/N: My take on what *should* have happened during the Kurtofsky principal's office scene. Major Spoilers for 2x18, Born this Way.

Disclaimer: Italics are straight from the show. If you recognize it, chances are, it's not mine.

* * *

><p>The last time the two sets of father and sons met up in this room, was under much different circumstances. One of the boys had been threatened and the other only made excuses. Granted the last time they had been in here, the weak principal hadn't been there. Neither had the insanely overprotective choir teacher. But that was neither here nor there.<p>

Kurt was being relatively quiet, unsure of why he had been called to the principal's office of a school he no longer attends. Even though he known that he's not in trouble, he still has that feeling about him that just would not go away.

"What are we even doing here?" Burt asked no one in particular.

"We're here to discuss the situation between David, and Kurt." Figgins started.

"I'm really sorry about everything I did. I feel horrible about it." David apologized.

"You think sorry can make up for the terror you put my son through?" Burt yelled.

"Mr. Hummel," Schuester interrupted. "Please hear him out. We understand your skepticism, but please listen to all the facts.

"I never realized what my bullying could do. I didn't realize that other kids….in Kurt's position had killed themselves over some harmless teasing."

"Harmless? You threatened to kill him!" Burt yelled once again.

"I know! But at the time, even now I never intended to see it through. I was a bully, yes. I can admit to that. But I'm not a monster!"

"I don't believe this. You're buying this?" Burt asked Figgins and Schue, clearly lost at how they can be taken in so easily by someone so repugnant.

"I do, Mr. Hummel." Figgins agreed. Even Kurt had to admit that this was a little naïve, even for a principal who thinks Ke$ha is pronounced Key dollar sign, Ha. (Mercedes had told him about that one, and boy did they laugh…)

"_You know you talk a great game. But all I'm hearing is talk." _Burt was getting agitated and everyone could tell. _"And talk isn't going to keep Kurt safe."_

"_But the anti-bullying club that David has started will! The fact is, that since the club began enforcing the no bullying rule, we haven't had one incident!"_

Burt and Kurt were alike in many ways. Being able to tell when a car needed an oil change based solely on the sound was one of them. The fact that they would go to the end of the earth for the other was another. But their most impressive common quality? Thinking the exact same bitterly sarcastic thing at the same exact time. Which is why Kurt had to bite back a snort at the next words to fall from his father's lips. _"And if I took all the water out of the ocean, it wouldn't be wet anymore!"_ There were four blank stares coming his way and one slightly amused one. _"The bullying stopped, because your top offender stopped."_

Mr. Karofsky figured now was about the same time he jumped in the last time they were in this office, he might as well do the same now and make it a pattern. _"Mr. Hummel, Can I call you Burt?"_

To which Burt replied _"Of course."_

"_You remember how understanding I was about this when it all began? I didn't come to David's defense."_

That was true at least. "It's not about you defending your son." Burt tried to explain.

"_I believed your son. That's because the David I was seeing was not the young man I knew. He was not the boy I raised."_ Burt blew out a frustrated breath.

"And because of your boy, I was not seeing the boy I raised." Kurt was stunned as he looked at his shaking father, not knowing what he meant by that. "Because of your son, I no longer saw that strong, self-assured kid who would walk around like he owned the place. Instead I saw a boy I didn't even know. Someone who was so scared and ashamed of being teased and bullied that he stopped being who he was. It took enrolling him in a different school, and 5 months of peace, for him to get back to where he used to be. I blame your son for that, Paul."

"I didn't know how bad of an impact my actions would have!" David tried to argue but was shushed by his father.

"Burt,_ the son I raised, was a cub scout. He was kind, he was a good citizen. I still don't know what was going through is mind when all this bullying started. But I can tell you that the David I'm seeing now, is my son back again. This is real."_

They all sat silent for a minute, slowly taking in the information gathered, before Burt started again. _"Do you have any idea how much stress this has caused my family?" _He directed his questions at Paul. _"My son, having to leave his friends. My wife, and I spending money we don't have for private school, cause of your son!"_

Then Paul pulled out the big guns. _"Burt were you always so accepting of homosexuals? We're the same age, I remember what we used to say about the gays when we were younger."_

"No Paul, I wasn't and if you think you're pulling out some sort of trump card to shock me or my son, you're way off. Kurt knows how I used to view homosexuality. The only difference between me at his age, and David now, is that the first gay man I met? I didn't treat him as a sub-class of human. I didn't shove him into walls or threaten to kill him. I lived my life, he lived his. There were no altercations, no scuffles and he definitely wasn't scared to be in the same room alone with me.

"But how long did it take you to get to that point?"

"It took some time, I'll admit. But I didn't commit any hate crimes while I did." Burt ground out.

"See? _Now it's taken us a long time to figure out what's right. Why can't you just allow David the couple months it's taken him to figure it out?"_

"_Because he said he was gonna kill my son!"_ David flinched, but spoke up.

"_I never actually meant that though. It was just a figure of speech."_ Kurt was genuinely surprised to see that David knew what a figure of speech was…

"_How's he supposed to know that?"_

"_Your words still matter David." _Schuester tried to tell him.

"_I know, and you have to believe me, how awful I feel about them. Those ones especially. That's not me. Not anymore."_

"_What do you think Kurt?" _Schuester asked him.

Kurt didn't speak for a few minutes, trying to figure out exactly how he felt about this entire situation. On one hand, this wasn't the David Karofsky that he knew. On the other, well…this wasn't the David Karofsky that he knew! He couldn't read the jock like he used to. He always knew that Karofsky was trouble, but Kurt couldn't see through the invisible wall that had been erected_. "I believe that he realizes what he did was wrong."_ He trailed off. Burt saw through Kurt's walls however, instantaneously.

"_You're only saying that because you want to be back in this school so bad."_

"Let me finish Dad." he swallowed the lump in his throat, and started again. "I believe that he is telling the truth about how he realizes what he did was wrong. However I think there's something else that's being left unsaid here. I want to know what it is."

"There's nothing else. I swear!" Karofsky sent Kurt a subtle, but pleading look.

"_Can Dave and I speak for a moment alone? You can wait right outside in the hall."_ All those above the age of twenty five got up, but not before both fathers clapping a supportive hand on the knee of their respective sons.

"_What's your angle here?" _Kurt asked once he and David were alone.

"_I'm just trying to make things right." _Kurt rolled his eyes.

"_David, I know, remember? And I haven't told anyone."_

"_Why?"_ He asked. Perplexed at the idea he would keep a secret that would be so beneficial to himself. _"It would have made your life a lot easier."_

"_I don't believe in denying who you are." _He told him, making it very clear what he finds so pathetic about David. _"But I don't believe in outing either." _David sighed. _"But you owe me. The truth. What's going on here?"_

David looked torn….and finally succumbed to the truth.

"_It was Santana's idea. She wants to be prom queen so she figures if we can get you back…we'll get everyone to vote for us." _That's despicable…and very smart.

"_I'm both repulsed and impressed by her Lady Macbethian ways. A Latina Eve Harrington."_ David just stared blankly at him. _"Okay, if you're going to be gay, you simply must know who that is."_

"_Look!"_ David spoke louder than he intended, then quieted down. _"I don't know for sure that I am gay okay? So stop being such a broken record!"_

Kurt sat back in his chair for a few moments to think a few things over. Things had a chance to go really well right now, if he played his cards right. "I have one more question for you David, and once again, I want the truth." David knew that right now, Kurt held all the cards. Three simple words could make David's life a living hell at this school, and he damn well knew it. "How did Santana get you to agree to this cock and bull idea? After last week, this would have been the last thing I'd expect you to agree to."

David just looked away and averted Kurt's eyes. "What, does she have dirt on you or something?"

"She figured it out okay? She caught me…chckinotsm'sss" he muttered.

"What was that?" Kurt asked, as if he was asking a five year old. David just looked at him, as if he wanted to rip his head off…anti-bullying rule or not.

"She caught me checking out Sam's ass." David tried to say, without moving his lips. Kurt let out a snort.

"Well I can't blame you for that one."

"So she's pretty much blackmailing you?" David nodded.

"Pretty much."

"So you really have no remorse? You're just doing this because you're being forced to?"

"For the most part, yes I do have remorse."

"For the most part?" Kurt repeated, asking for a clarification.

"I'm sorry that I threatened to kill you. That was a mistake. I had no idea that so many kids killed themselves over something like bullies." David told him. "I'm also sorry that I…well… you know. The locker room."

"What? Can't say that you kissed me?"

"You're facing me. They can read my lips." He said, while motioning to the group of parents, teachers, and a couple students that had congregated outside of the principal's office. Including, but not limited to Emma Pillsbury, Finn Hudson, and Mercedes Jones.

"Ahh.." Kurt sighed and thought carefully for a moment before starting to speak._ "Okay… I have several options here. _The first one, which I'm not too fond of, but anger me enough and it will go much higher on the list, is that _I could tell everyone the truth about _what happened in the locker room_…"_

David quickly interrupted him. _"Dude, I said I'm sorry. You said you wouldn't do that."_

"_Hold on."_ Kurt smiled evilly. "The second option, is that I could stay at Dalton, not come back here, and watch Santana take you down a peg or two, while getting a taste of your own medicine.

"What's the next option?" David resignedly asked.

"_Or, I could return here and marvel with pride at your new anti-bullying movement, which I fully believe in."_ Kurt let that sink in, before landing his final blow. _"and further demand that you and I start a chapter of PFLAG at William McKinley_." Yet again, another blank stare, what is with this Neanderthal? _"Parents, Family and Friends of Lesbians and Gays. You need to be educated David. You may not have to come out, but you need to be educated."_

"_Man, just kill me now." _David sighed out loud.

"One more thing. No more killing jokes. Even about yourself. There have been enough gay teen suicides in the past year."


End file.
